


One of those Robo-Arm Possession Sex Fics

by AVoresmith



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Body Possession, M/M, cyborg dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVoresmith/pseuds/AVoresmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to that skag fucking fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those Robo-Arm Possession Sex Fics

Rhys was in the middle of working on Dumpy when he popped a boner with a sudden urgency he hadn't felt since he'd first _gotten_ his cybernetic dick installed.

Wait no. That… That sounded wrong. Back up.

It was a couple of days after the fiasco at Old Haven. Rhys was killing time trying to fix the little robot he'd kidnapped… pilfered… no _rescued_ from the Atlas facility. Robotics weren't his specialty, especially not ones that weren't his own, but he understood the fundamentals enough that there was no reason not to give fixing the lil guy a try and anyway, he was bored.

What Rhys definitely was _not_ was horny. Really. He was dirty, tired, and running purely on the fuel of fantasizing what amazing riches completing the Gortys project would lead him to. Also a certain healthy fear of what would happen if Vallory and her gang caught up to him. But mostly it was the dream of wealth and power.

So it wasn't like he was getting all hot and bothered rummaging around in Dumpy's synthetic vitals or anything. His mind wasn't even idly wandering to any of the admittedly pretty damn attractive people inhabiting the caravan. He was just sitting there, minding his own business, when suddenly he found himself teleported directly to Bonertown. 

Rhys let out an startled, choking squawk that deteriorated into embarrassed coughing, and from the front of the caravan Sasha, who was currently at the wheel, turned back to give him A Look. He waved her off, mumbling something about a swallowing accident, and as soon as she had rolled her eyes then turned them back to road, Rhys looked indignantly down at his tented crotch.

"What the hell?" he hissed at it.

"Ohhhhoh wow. Wow I did _not_ realize that would do that. Sorry buddy."

Rhys felt his spine go _absolutely rigid_ at the sound of that particular voice in this particular context saying those particular words.

His gaze slowly drifted to the blue hologram that had appeared leaning against the table next to him.

Jack _did_ look surprised. But also pretty delighted in Rhys' discomfort. Nothing _new_ but Rhys' face pinched in humiliated irritation anyway. He double checked that Sasha was still focused on driving. Fiona was taking a nap, and Vaughn had asked Athena for some gun lessons and they were up top with the robots.

"Jack! I told you to stop messing around in my subsystems!"

Jack grinned. Since their conversation on the roof of the caravan the other day they hadn't had much time to chat. It was too likely to encourage his friends commenting on his sanity. None of them knew and he really _really_ wanted to keep it that way. But as a result he'd had to do his best to ignore some of Jack's antics. Like the last time Jack had messed around with his cybernetics and his ECHOeye had only displayed images of junk food for three hours because apparently Jack was "Just really frigging hangry for some reason".

 _That_ had given him a splitting headache. This was a little more. Pressing.

"Look. I know. I know. My bad." Jack managed to muster a tiny note of apology into his voice that Rhys didn't believe was sincere in the slightest. "But hey, this is important research, alright? I need to be able to take over in case of, you know, emergency. What happens next time you get smacked in the noggin? Keep getting knocked out down here, sport, and you're going to be a psycho's dinner in no time."

"So you turned my dick on?!" Rhys' whispered voice spiked, sounding slightly hysterical and he held his breath until neither Sasha nor Fiona reacted.

"Eesh, I said it was a mistake. Untwist your panties a bit there, princess."

Rhys groaned and put his face in his hands. At first it was just his dick being erect and sensitive, but the longer it stayed in that state the more his cybernetics started telling his brain to get the matching chemicals going and he could _feel_ himself getting warmer, thinking about how it _had_ been a while since he'd gotten off. That it would be nice if he could get any damn alone time _anywhere_ on Pandora.

With a dull throb of alarm, Rhys wondered if he would _never_ be alone again. If Jack would always be there, watching, ready with a biting quip any time he tried to get busy with himself or anyone else. 

Rhys took a deep breath. "Jack. _Pleease_ just. Just un-do it."

Rhys could hear Jack let out a sigh, deliberately loud to convey he _somehow_ found Rhys' response disappointing. "Alright, give me a sec. Should be easy enough. Heeeere we go."

And then Rhys' dick started vibrating. 

"Holy crap, your robodick is a _vibe?_ "

" _Shit!"_ Rhys sat up straight, hands pressing hard to his face but peaking out between the fingers as if somehow he could hide from the horror of this situation.

A quiet but distinct buzzing added to the continuous noise of the caravan crunching across packed Pandoran dirt roads.

"What's that noise?" Sasha looked around in confused irritation. "Dammit Scooter, the caravan better not be breaking down again."

Rhys felt a barely restrained, hysterical giggle bubbling up from the back of his throat. It drew Sasha's attention to him and her brows raised, mouth twisting in perturbment. "Rhys… are you… okay? You look just. Really. Really weird right now. I don't know how else to describe it. Just. Weird."

Rhys jerked his hands away from his face, planting them on the table with a smack, causing Dumpy's body to jolt. "Me? _Me?_ I-I'm fine, Sasha. I'm great! Shouldn't you be worrying about the caravan?" 

Sasha frowned, dubious and skeptical as she turned back to road. "I guess…?"

"You guess _right!_ " Rhys smacked the table again, hoping the sound would somehow muffle the buzzing of his dick. Though Rhys could now barely hear it over Jack cackling next to him. Rhys shot Jack a dirty look and then continued. "You should p-probably-- no _definitely_ stop right now and check the engine over with Scooter. Can't be too safe out here."  

"Ooohkay Rhys." Sasha nodded slowly, agreeing in a voice that sounded placating more than anything. She risked a glance at him and the vehicle started to slow. "Sure, I'll do that."

Rhys was certain he hadn't fooled her in the slightest, even if she hadn't guessed the cause of the noise was his _vibrating cock_ , but whatever. If she was weirded out enough to not ask he would just call it a win. "G-Great. Good call. Sash."

" _Don't_ call me Sash."

"Yeap. _Sasha._ Got it."

The caravan rolled to a halt a few seconds later and Rhys grabbed Dumpy, holding the tiny robot over his crotch like it could hide the obvious tent in his pants as he made a mad dash for the caravan door. He heard a questioning noise from Fiona as he slammed out of the vehicle and bolted for the nearest wall of rock to hide himself behind.

"Hoohoho! _Haaah_ hahaha! That was. Oh cupcake, I take it back. I'm not sorry. This is the best entertainment I've had since I got to shoot all those people like weeks ago."

"It's been _three days_ , Jack!" Rhys squeaked miserably as he pressed his back up against the a sun hot orange rock and looked down at his shivering, bulging crotch in dismay. Dumpy was dumped to the sand at his feet, and after an awkward, guilty pause, Rhys nudged the body so that the robot's optical sensors were no longer pointed up at him.

Jack's blue figure drifted around in front of him and Rhys' gaze shot up to glare furiously at him. "Seriously? I guess floating around in your empty little head is just sooo boring every day just _feels_ like a week. Like some kind of, boredom relativity."  
  
"Ohhh my god. I hate you. I hate you sooo much." Rhys groaned, a sound that was supposed to be exasperated but came out sounding way more warm and breathy than he wanted. His dick was incessantly rubbing itself against the slight pressure of his underwear and now that he was away from the heartstopping fear of Sasha seeing him it was starting to really drive him crazy. His hands went automatically to the zipper of his pants before stopping dead, his gaze flicking back up toward Jack.

Jack was watching him with a concentrated expression Rhys didn't quite know what to do with, and for a moment that just _weirdly intense_ eye contact hung between them.

Then Rhys coughed, clearing what felt like a fourty-five caliber lump from his throat. "D-Do you _mind?_ "

Jack's eyebrows lifted as his posture turned more defensive and he didn't move. "What, don't want me trying to fix it anymore?"

"Nooo no no. No _thanks_ . You've done _plenty."_ Rhys finally flipped his palmscreen on, navigating to his cybernetic apps. He couldn't make himself go soft, but he could at least disable the damned vibrating and he let out a relieved shudder as the intensity of the sensation dropped dramatically.

Jack said nothing, and Rhys' lifted his eyes to find Jack watching him with a look he could only call 'appraising'. He licked his lips and continued on. "I'll just. Take care of it the old fashioned way. So uh. H-How about some privacy?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. Let me get right on that." Jack disappeared and Rhys sent a quite prayer of thanks to the gods of capitalism and went to finish unzipping.

He was just about shove a hand into his underwear when Jack reappeared, this time inches from his face and, for whatever reason, _glaring_ . "Oh wait! I _can't!_ Because I'm frigging _living in your brain_ , numb nuts!"

Or that is what Rhys thought he said, it was a little lost in the sound of Rhys yelping, sputtering, and jerking his hand away from his dick like it had seared his flesh. "Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes, swinging back on his heels and giving Rhys more space, but it was obvious enough that his mood had shifted. He was cranky about _something_ , and it showed in the set of his shoulders, the defensive cross of his arms. "Face it, pumpkin. We're stuck together. Even if I disappear I still _know_ what's going on with you. Unless maybe you want to give yourself some more brain damage and hope it puts me to sleep again for a while."

"P-Pretty fucking tempting, actually!" Rhys slammed his head back against the rock he was leaning on, but only for emphasis, definitely not enough to short Jack out for a while.

Rhys considered thinking unsexy thoughts. But that rarely worked for him. Cybernetic cocks were _awesome_ but lacked a lot of the nuance of a fully biological unit, and so as long as his dick was hard his brain would keep taking that as a signal to make him horny. It wasn't impossible to override but it was _incredibly_ unappealing. By now he was affected enough that the knowledge that no matter what he did, Jack would see it, wasn't actually that upsetting a thought.

Rhys licked his lips and took a deep breath. Okay fine, he could do this. Just quick and dirty. "C-could you just. _Pretend_ you're not here at least? You _started_ this, just give me a minute to finish it." He took a breath and tacked on a 'please' after seeing that Jack didn't look like he was feeling helpful.

The please did it. Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. _Whatever_. Peak funny has already been achieved for this little escapade. Rub one out and let's never talk about this ever again." And after that he winked out of sight. 

" _Thank_ you." Rhys exhaled the exasperated words and went back to what he had been doing. He didn't even pull his cock out of his underwear, just flipped on the autolube function and let out a pleased sigh as his grip began to move smoothly over of the slick, synthetic skin of his cock.

He didn't have time for a long, drawn out jerk, tempting as that was. So Rhys moved his hand quickly, feeling his breath tighten along with the muscles of his thighs. He tried to reach for his usual mental stash of enticing porn -- not pulling it up on his ECHOeye because wow was that a bad plan -- but all that came to mind was the thought of Jack watching this.

Rhys felt a sharp flush run up his neck as he wondered what that would look like and self consciously corrected his posture.

"Wow, are you _kidding_ me with this, Rhysie?"

"W-What?!" His pose hadn't been _that_ bad! And Jack was supposed to be pretending he didn't exist anyway! Rhys peeled his eyes all the way open to glare at Jack. He once again jerked his hand away from his dick like he was some kind of kid. "Dammit, Jack!  _Come on._ _"_

Jack had once again appeared before him, the proximity wasn't unusual but it _felt_ kind of like it was, what with Rhys' cock straining in his pants like it was trying to bridge the distance. Jack looked skyward and spread his arms like _he_ was the one suffering. "I can't watch this, it's painful. It's like you don't even know what to do with a dick."

Rhys felt his eyebrows climb to his hairline. "E-ex _cuse_ me?"

"This is the first time you've gotten a hand on your dick in _how_ long and you're just gonna squirt it out in under a minute?" 

"Wha.. what did you _expect_?" Jack _wanted_ him to take his time? Was he _hoping_ for a show?

The question was answered, or at least, _added to_ quickly enough as Jack moved toward Rhys, his holographic right arm brushing away at the hand on Rhys' dick. Rhys felt his own right right arm mimic the motion, and his robotic hand shoved his flesh one out of the way at Jack's command.

"U-um." It should have been obvious, and in the back of Rhys' mind it kind of was. But _all of the rest_ of Rhys' brain couldn't understand what was happening. His primary feeling was confusion and a spike of annoyance at Jack for rudely taking over parts of his body again.

But his own hand was wrapping around his dick. And it felt… well fuck, it felt like someone else's hand on his cock. _Jack's_ hand, because Jack was right there, in front of him, looking annoyed but also expectant.

Rhys swallowed, knowing he should be furious but not able to muster it in flood of _pure arousal_ crashing into him as his brain connected Jack to the idea of 'someone touching my dick'. He might have whimpered.

Which was the right reaction, apparently, judging by the way Jack's features lit up with raw self importance. "Hah, I knew it. You're one of _those_ guys." 

"Wow I am not. One of… w-hatever variety of guy you are thinking of." Rhys' sincere attempt to sound certain in that lie was undercut somewhat by the undeniable quaver in his voice. 

"Yeah huh," Was Jack closer? He seemed kind of. Closer. "I'm sure you don't have  _any_ porn of nasty little middle management getting screwed by their bosses _real_ literally."

Rhy felt like the heat in his cheeks was going to burn him more thoroughly than Pandora's sun. He already knew where this was going, but it was very hard to be properly distressed about it when Jack's hand -- _his_ hand -- was moving slowly up and down his cock.

Jack's grin was sharp, eyes glittering with triumph when Rhys didn't say anything. "Oh wait, yeah you do. You have _tons_ of that crap. I know. Because I live in your head."

God, Rhys had known it was kind of risky to keep some of his favorite ECHOs on his personal storage but somehow he'd never _ever_ guessed this would how it would end up biting him in the ass. He groaned, and it was not entirely a sound of embarrassment. "Look, I-I…"

Then something occurred to him, this was all a little too much like some of those vids. Boss terrorizes, sexually harasses, and finally fucks employee. The formula was trite as hell and pretty much bulletproof for getting Rhys hard every time. "Wait did you... Did you _set this up_?"

This time when Jack laughed at him there was a little extra warmth in it that Rhys didn't have any idea how he was _supposed_ to read but it was hard to not take it as Jack also being affected by this situation, as ridiculous as that still somehow seemed. "God, _finally_. I can't _believe_ you actually bought that 'oops, I accidentally turned on your dick' skagcrap." Jack leaned in a bit closer, leering with a possessive gaze that made Rhys shrink against the wall even as Jack's hand gave his dick a cheeky little tweak that sucked the breath out of him. "Pumpkin, you've got to be a little less gullible. I can control your cybernetics better than you can, you think I got confused over _hardon.exe_?"

Rhys' pressed his sweaty left palm back against the rock wall behind him, fumbling for some kind of physical grip while he tried to figure out how to respond to Jack with any kind bravado, but he couldn't seem to climb over the fifteen car pile-up in his mind over the information that Jack had done this all _on purpose_.

Not for Rhys, not _possibly_ for Rhys. He had no doubt that Jack didn't really have two shits to rub together on the subject of what Rhys would like.

But knowing that Jack had done this for himself was somehow not any less of a turn on.

So what came out of Rhys' mouth was a jumbled symphony of half formed words and come-backs, something like "Ohh you mmm sssoo. So um. Wow. Such ah…" Honestly, Rhys wasn't really paying attention, Jack had tightened the grip on his dick and Rhys felt the unyielding edge of his robotic hand in minute detail as it dragged up and down his dick. 

Everything about this was unreal, but Up There was the way his body stopped feeling like it wasn't quite his own when Jack used it. It was easy to rock his hips into his own hand and think of it as Jack's hand. And it was hard not to moan when Jack let go of his dick to shove Rhys back against the wall with one hard push against his groin from his own hand. Rhys' eyes flew open wide and he found his eyes locking on Jack's blue lips, wondering a bit deliriously that if he  _really really wanted it_ if maybe he could somehow kiss a hologram.

Jack was unaccountably smug. "Thaaat's what I thought. Look at you, kiddo. You are sooo--"

"Rhys? Where the hell did--"

Rhys froze, whatever Jack was about to finish saying unheard as he keyed completely into what was definitely Sasha's voice calling out to him.

He looked down at his robotic arm, disappearing into his pants at the wrist. He tried to jerk it away but Jack was having none of it, and he was still tugging at his right arm with his left hand when Sasha rounded the corner. Rhys looked up just in time to watch her features shift from annoyance to confusion to amused disgust to indignation in the span of a second. "Ohhh my _god_! _This_ is why you were acting so weird?"

Beside him, Rhys could hear Jack laughing again, though Rhys couldn't tear his gaze away from Sasha. Or his hand away from his dick. Still. "Sash- I-"

" _Sasha_." Her eyes narrowed, and she made no attempt to look away or spare him even a tiny bit of humiliation.

"It's not what it looks like--" Actually it was way, way worse than it looked like. 

"Suuure it's not, Rhys." She rolled her eyes, half turning to go but shooting him sidelong, judging look. "Whatever, I guess guys just _can't_ manage a few days without getting their hands on their dicks after all. I'm giving you five minutes and then leaving you here to become skag chow."

Jack's laughter had died off, and when he spoke to Rhys' right his voice was smooth and self assured. "Oh, we're going to need more than that, princess."

 _Fuck._ "T-ten! Ten minutes?"

Sasha turned back to give Rhys an incredulous look at his plea and her gaze shifted down his body in a speculative way that made him feel about ten inches tall. "Wow, I would've figured you only need like two."

Rhys immediately gave into the incredibly childish urge to stick his tongue out at her and she laughed. "Alright, fine, that should give me plenty of time to tell Fi _all_ about this."

"Wait!" Rhys winced, immediately regretting his negotiation strategy, but Sasha was already leaving. "D-Don't tell Fiona--!"

But it was too late, she was gone. Rhys slumped back against the rock wall, abruptly completely emotionally wrung out from how many levels of panic, humiliation, and arousal he'd been through in the last fifteen minutes.

"Ohhh wow, I was really wrong. _That_. That was peak funny right there."

"You're suuuuch an asshole." Rhys hoped that didn't sound actually as petulant as it sounded like it sounded.

Jack's eyebrows lifted as he directed his focus back on Rhys, and Rhys cursed the fact that he could feel his breath tighten just from that. "Orrr, here's another idea. I'm the hottest and most friggin generous boss you've eeever had." 

Rhys almost wanted to point out that Jack wasn't his boss anymore, hadn't been in more than a year. But it seemed like that would be counterproductive given that Jack was stroking his dick again.

"Seriously, look at this." Jack abruptly used Rhys hand to jerk Rhys' half-pinstripe pants down around his hips. Rhys let out out a little gasp at suddenly being exposed, even though, seriously, there was no way for this to get more personal or more awkward at this point.

With his underwear and pants down Rhys' chrome and yellow dick jutted proudly up. There was a thin translucent sheath over the four short interlinking metal cylinders that gave it the fleshy feel and gave him a much higher degree of sensation than he had in his robotic arm. But it was also sort of… worn. The sheath was dingy and in need of replacement. He tried to take care of his cybernetics but they were expensive and he was busy. Now that _Handsome Jack_ was taking a gander though, he really wished he hadn't put his upgrades off this year.  

Jack just seemed delighted though. "Isn't this _Hyperion issued?_  Ohh, it totally is. There's the H! I _literally_ own your dick!" Jack cackled, delighted while Rhys pressed his other hand against his face. He'd never exactly thought of it from that angle before.

"It was the only option covered on Hyperion's _shitty_ health plan, okay?!" This did nothing to cut Jack's laughter. "And that's not how company assisted prosthetics work _anyway_."

"Yeah huh. I so _totally_ own your dick, Rhysie." 

Rhys rolled his eyes, he could not have this stupid argument right now. Not when he really really wasn't sure Sasha wouldn't actually leave him behind. Probably Vaughn would stall for him, but then _Vaughn_ would want to know where he was and--

That train of thought sent a panicked shiver down him and reached for his own cock again. Jack had apparently gotten distracted from jerking him off and he needed this to end soon.

To his disappointment, as Rhys reached for his cock Jack let go. Rhys looked decidedly _away_ as he started to stroke himself. The unsexiness of the last few minutes did nothing to dampen the fact that Jack was Definitely Watching This. Now making no attempt to pretend otherwise.

"Thaaaat's better, babe." Jack murmured as Rhys at least took Jack's advice and didn't try to work himself over too quickly. "You gotta take time with this stuff or it's a total friggin waste."

 _Babe_ , Rhys' mind echoed with a shiver. He didn't respond to Jack's encouragement other than to bite his lip.

As much as this whole chapter was a ridiculous embarrassment he would never tell anyone about, he couldn't deny that it was still the best handjob he'd ever had. Jack _being_ there, Jack touching and taunting him, it made everything more real in a way he couldn't quite wrap his brain around but his dick had no trouble translating it to _really fucking hot_. He still wasn't entirely sure it would really happening, but even if it turned out to all be a dream he would probably keep the material around for years. Jerking off thinking about the AI of your dead boss wasn't too weird, was it? 

Rhys had just been wishing for a little more privacy so maybe he could take this feeling a bit further by touching himself in other places when he felt robotic fingers drag up across the exposed skin low on his abdomen, surprising a moan out of him. His hand stilled briefly on his dick, gripping it a little hard as his eyes focused sharply on Jack, then he looked down to where the hand Jack was still controlling was pressed on his own pale stomach. "J-Jack?"

"Eeehn... " Jack's voice for the first time had a faint note of uncertainty. Like he too was kind of confused. But then he just shrugged. Handsome Jack had no time for insecurity. "Don't think about it too hard, cupcake. Just go back to what you were doing."

A blush creeped up toward Rhys' ears but he nodded, weirdly assured by the fact that Jack also seemed at least a tiny bit off-kilter, and made himself lean back against the rock wall while stroking his dick with a firm, slow hand. He had never recorded himself doing something like this but he felt _fairly certain_ he looked pretty good while doing it. And after a moment of being hyper-aware of it's placement, Rhys felt Jack moving his metal touch up Rhys' body again.

Jack didn't do anything else about Rhys' clothes, not unbuttoning his shirt or doing more than rucking it up a bit. He _did_ rub a metal palm against one of Rhys' nipples through the silky cloth in a way that made Rhys' curse appreciatively. He could no longer really try and wrap his mind around the fact that _Handsome Jack_ was doing this to him. It appeared to just be Actually Happening and Rhys was nothing if not one to take a golden opportunity when it appeared in front of him. He moved his hand more quickly across his dick, hips arching toward his hand in little pulses. 

"Wow, look at you go, little slut." Rhys felt like he should probably be offended but the honey in Jack's tone somehow made it sound deeply complementary.

" _M-me?_ " Rhys got out half a breathy laugh. "Who'se the one who executed _hardon.exe_ o-on _purpose?_ "

"Uhhh, yeah, because I suspected you were such a _giant_ slut you'd get off on that." At some point Jack's expression had shifted to... well. The look of a man who wanted to fuck him, he was pretty sure. Except that still seemed unbelievable. But probably Jack was just AI horny, however that worked. 

"Frig, I miss having a body." Jack muttered, low enough that Rhys suspected he was talking to himself, and then Jack's hand clamped around his neck.

The spike of panic that ran through him was immediate. It wasn't that long ago Jack had been _trying_ to get his holographic hands on Rhys' neck for a cathartic murder. But with everything that had happened at Atlas, and the conversation after, Rhys thought they were at _least_ past the Trying To Kill Him thing.

Apparently his alarm showed because before Rhys could protest, Jack was shushing him, and Rhys realized that even though the touch on his neck was tight, it wasn't actually hindering his breathing much. "Oh _calm down_ , I'm not trying to kill you, cupcake." Rhys felt himself shudder in a mix of arousal and excess energy running out from him from the spike of adrenaline at Jack's gesture. "I live in that empty little head now, remember? I want it _alive_."

"O- _ohh_." Rhys' laugh was choked and slightly mocking. "Right you're just. You're just _into this_. _How_ could I have not guessed that?"

"I dunno, because you're not very bright, I guess." Rhys' answering glare was ineffectual in the face of Jack's smug smirk. The hand around his neck squeezed, briefly cutting off his air but then letting up again and Rhys cursed. "Come on, sweetheart. You know you like it."

"Suuuch. Such an asshole." But he wasn't wrong. It wasn't Rhys' kink but if it was _Jack's_ suddenly it sounded _way_ more interesting. He felt the rough texture of the warm rock against his back, the metal fingers on his neck, the still present threat of _Jack_ which was nothing but a turn on for the moment. And then there was his own slick, firm touch on his dick. Frankly jerking himself off was the least important thing going on here, but it was impossible to stop with Jack looking at him, touching him like that.

He finally came like that. Jack squeezing his neck off and on in a way that matched up with the pace of Rhys' hand. As his cock started to heavily leak precome the pressure on his neck suddenly was too tight to get any air through, and for a brief moment Rhys really wondered if Jack wouldn't kill him anyway. But he was too busy hitting and riding out his orgasm to be very fussed at the idea, and before rational logic could take over again Jack had let him go and Rhys sucked in a sharp, hungry breath. 

Jack was still there, somehow looming even though he was shorter than Rhys. He was half terrified to meet Jack's gaze so he caught his breath instead, and the further he got from his orgasm the more he wanted to find a pile of Pandoran rocks to crush himself under. Any second now, Jack would reveal it had all been some massive joke at his expense, and would have a good laugh over what a sad sack Rhys was for actually getting off on any of it.

Instead, as Rhys gathered spine to meet Jack's eyes, he found Jack focusing on him with smug speculation. His robotic hand was used to pat himself on the cheek in perhaps the most patronizing gesture Rhys had ever experienced. "Liked that, didn't you, pumpkin? See? I told you I'd look out for you."

And then he disappeared. "Really? _Really Jack?_ "

Rhys groaned when Jack didn't answer him or reappear. He _really_ didn't believe this was what Jack had in mind, but apparently it also wasn't just an elaborate prank. Probably. Maybe Jack really just had gotten horny and taken it out on his only option?

Maybe he should stop trying to find a rational explanation to anything Jack did.

Feeling wrung out and in need of a shower and like, eight naps, and also to never look anyone in the eye ever again, Rhys wiped his hands off on his underwear because there really weren't any other options, then pulled his pants up.

He guilty picked up Dumpy from the sand at his feet, wincing as he scrubbed a bit of come and grit off the back of the of the robot's head. Right, there was something to never think about again.

Now all he had to do was go back and face the music with Sasha and Fiona. Music that most likely would sound like hours of laughter and days of mockery. 

He sighed and brushed himself off, mulling over the best way to spin this to sound slightly less awful and humiliating as he headed back to the caravan.

**Author's Note:**

> Me on tumblr: http://avoresmith.tumblr.com/  
> Me on twitter: https://twitter.com/AVoresmith


End file.
